


lost & can't be found

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Past Violence, Police, Pre-Relationship, Prostitution, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: The car is a nondescript navy sedan, not especially clean but not a rust bucket either. It’s pretty much the usual, but the guy behind the wheel isn’t. He’s got sunglasses on, even though it’s nightime, which is pretty normal. But even from behind the aviators, Bucky can tell that the guy is hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just get in a festive mood and...write a little bit of rentboy fic. There might be more of this someday?

The car is a non-descript navy sedan, not especially clean but not a rust bucket either. It’s pretty much the usual, but the guy behind the wheel isn’t. He’s got sunglasses on, even though it’s nightime, which is pretty normal. But even from behind the aviators, Bucky can tell that the guy is hot. He doesn’t get a lot of hot guys in his line of work, and the ones he does get usually set him on edge. But he’s got a quota to make, and you never know when Brock is lurking on a stoop or around a corner either. Skipping a car can mean a hefty fine or a beating, and Bucky doesn’t want to risk either one.

He straightens up from where he’s been leaning against a street light and saunters over to the car. It slows from its crawl to a stop when Bucky reaches the curb. The guy looks over his sunglasses. There’s a toothpick tucked in the corner of his mouth, and he moves it with his tongue to the other side of his mouth while he gives Bucky an obvious onceover. “How much for a blow?”

Bucky relaxes internally. Most hot guys trolling the strip for dates are looking for weird shit, but that usually requires a hotel room. A guy can’t get up to too much trouble during a simple suckjob. He stretches, making sure his tanktop rides up over the smooth, flat planes of his stomach.

“Twenty.” Bucky tucks his thumb into the waistband of his jeans, tugging it down a little to expose his hip. “For thirty you can ditch the condom.”

The guy squints at him, deciding if Bucky’s worth it. He comes, apparently, to the correct conclusion that he’s not going to get a better deal than that, and nods, unlocking the door.

Bucky hops in; the car is cleaner inside than he expected. Most of the time there’s change, maybe fast food wrappers lying around.

“There’s a lot up ahead,” Bucky says when the guy puts the car back in drive. “You can pull in there.”

His date grunts. “What if I want a little more privacy?”

It’s not necessarily a suspicious request. Some guys have issues performing with an audience. Bucky squints over at him, but he’s already in the car. He’s not leaving without his cash. “Take a left on Ward, right on Second. There’s a busted gate on the parking structure over there.”

The guy just nods, but he follows Bucky’s directions. He pulls into the abandoned parking garage, but still drives up a few levels before he parks. Bucky’s got a weird feeling in his gut. He pushes it down, turning in the seat.

“So, condom or no?”

The guy tugs his wallet out of his pocket and takes out three bills, holding them up for Bucky. They’re all tens. He nods and takes the money, tucking it into his back pocket before reaching into the guy’s lap to undo his belt. He’s popped the button and has his fingers on the zipper when the guy shifts, reaching for his pocket again.

“Hey!” Bucky pulls back. “What are you doing?” His heart rate is up, and he’s expecting the guy to pull out a switchblade or a syringe or some shit. 

It’s a badge.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Bucky slumps back against the passenger seat. “You have to be shitting me.”

“Sorry.” The guy slides his sunglasses up on top of his head. With his face clear under the lights in the structure instead of the hazy orange streetlights, Bucky can see that he’s not just hot, he’s All-American, apple pie, Eagle Scout hot. He should have known this guy was no john. “So, I definitely have enough to book you for solicitation.”

“Right.” Bucky pulls the cash out of his pocket, offering it back to the cop. “What, you want a blow for free? That’s fine, man. I’ll do it. Bare, even.”

The cop smiles tightly at him. “You can keep the money. All I want from you is information.”

A chill runs down Bucky’s spine. He thinks maybe he would have rathered the guy pulled out a knife. “No way.”

“I know it’s scary.” The cop’s blue eyes are damnably earnest. “But I can protect you, if you give me good intel.”

Bucky can tell he actually believes it; that’s the scariest part. “Yeah, cuz hookers are always the cops’ top priority.”

“It would be _my_ top priority.” The cop frowns. “The guy you’re working for...he’s bad news, kid.”

That startles a harsh laugh out of Bucky. “You think you know that better than I do? I’ve fucking noticed, thanks.” He turns, showing his left shoulder to the cop. There’s reddish, splotchy scar tissue curling around the curve of his arm. One of the girls told him that it almost looks like a star, but he thinks she was just trying to make him feel better. “I got this for being ten bucks short on my _dues_. What do you think he’d do if he found out I’d snitched on him?”

He expects the cop to flinch away. That’s what he was going for at least. But instead, he just looks more determined. “That’s exactly why you do need to talk to me. He can’t be allowed to do this any longer. It’s not right.”

Bucky just blinks at him. He had always been pretty sure that there….weren’t actual people like this out in the world. Everyone has an agenda. Everyone has an angle. People don’t think in terms of “right” or “wrong.” But when this guy says it, he almost believes it.

“Look,” the cop says. “You don’t have to decide right now. I’m going to give you my card. If you need something, call me.”

He puts his sunglasses back down before he drives Bucky back to his block. And you never do know if Brock is around, and Bucky is feeling strange and almost giddy. He leans in and mashes his lips against the cop’s, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt. The cop makes a startled noise, and Bucky pulls back with a grin.

“See you around, daddy.”

He clambers out of the car with his heart pounding fast and a card that says _Detective Steve Rogers_ tucked inside his shoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com) for more shenanigans


End file.
